Mountain Folk
A tribe that never visits the world below, but rather makes their own world high in the mountain peaks and desolate passes. Shunning contact with outsiders and interbreeding for generations at some point they've under gone physical and mental regression, and though they now resemble ape-men, that form is best adapted to their environment in the mountains. They hate not just inhabited areas but all manner of human kind, choosing to stay on in the mountain strong hold area due to act as Lord Vlad's dark enforcers in exchange for food and clothing. Each are armed with a hatchet and a sickle, and the use ropes to pull down their opponents. They wear breastplates, gauntlets and greaves that all have the same greenish hue as their ropes give off the same greenish sheen.Their armor has the protective coating of mountain-beast fat and sand. Although D's sword pieces their armor, it doesn't cut their ropes. Mountain Caterpillar A machine that calls to mind a huge green caterpillar the same hue as the mountainous terrain camouflages it. It's both a vehicle and a weapon for the Mountain Folk. It doesn't snap even a single tree as it slowly advances, its body growing thinner as it twists its way through tighter spaces as if it weighed nothing. Fifteen feet in diameter and over thirty feet long, it has to weigh in excess of three tons. When the sides of it slowly split open, great folding scythes appear. Easily twenty to twenty-five feet long, they are undoubtedly used for mowing through trees and carving through rock. The friction of the scythes cutting through trees is so great, it causes the wood to catch on fire. Stabbed through its wrinkled back by D, the Caterpillar leaps into a giant crevasse between the trees. Mount Shilla Mountain Folk Tribe They are as described ape like men who shun the outside world and live on the cold harsh environment of the mountain. They have come into service of the Nobility in general but are fiercely loyal to Devil Duke Gilzen. They being in such a harsh environment have developed special fighting techniques, skills, and even camouflage. The wear Chameleon Suits which allow them the best cover on the mountain above even most creatures that originate from the region. They feed on the monsters that live there, but there are roomers when times get bad and food scarce they draw straws to decide who in the tribe will be eaten to help them get by. They also feed on any intruders who venture into the area. Along with the suits they user high powered sniper rifles axes, and other hand held weapons. The snipers being the most effective as long as they keep a certain distance their percentage rate of success in battle is 100 percent in their favor. D and The Gilzen Commission venture out onto Shilla Mountain and are confronted by them. D steals their cammo suit and one of their rifles and fends off the attack of Duke Gilzen with them along with snipping many of the others. Gilzen recognizes that the bullets fired from D weren't just ordinary bullets they were imbued with some of his power it seems enough to shatter even his bones where by normally they would hold no threat to the Duke causing no damage. Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females